


Dreaded Goodbyes

by sparrowsister18



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsister18/pseuds/sparrowsister18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was going on his Emma and Hooks minds in 4x09, "Fall"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaded Goodbyes

He had to find her. It didn't matter what curse was coming or what dreaded death was soon on its way, he HAD to find her. 

The walk to the sheriff's station was no sprint, and it seemed to be the longest walk of his life as he neared it. Each step seemed slower than the other as his anxiousness weighed him down. 

Finally. The door.

He briskly walked inside stopping to see Emma across the room. His heart stopped. Across the station, she was holding Neal, eyes red with tears. He couldn't help but choke back tears thinking how sad she was, how hurt she was. It was too much, too painful. 

"Swan, a word." He finally stepped forward, motioning for her to come meet him. She handed off Neal to Elsa and began to walk over.

..........................................................

He was here. Why was he here? She could not handle so much emotion right now. Her parents were destined to tear each other apart, Henry was across town, and now Killian has to show up adding to emotional distress that is her life....but she had to admit, she wanted to see him.

"What are you doing here? You know what is about to happen." She was in front of him now, staring into those blue eyes, aged with the pains of his past. 

"Aye. I know, I just needed to see you,"

..........................................................

He did. He couldn't go on without seeing her. Staring into her more apparently tearful eyes, he felt a twinge of pain inside his chest. She didn't deserve this, any of this. He wanted nothing more than to take away the pain and give her the happiness she deserves.

"Before I chain myself to the dock for the protection of all." His face made a failed attempt at a smirk, but he knew the truth. The Dark One was to kill him tomorrow and his say in the matter meant little to none. He had to see his Emma, though, one last time. "I needed to see you one more time." The last words came out with a twinge of pain as he swallowed his sadness. 

One last time. That was all he had. One last chance to look into her eyes and experience the last bit of love he had left. She heaved in a breath, oh how sad she sounded. It killed him.

"Killian, I'm not a tearful-goodbye-kiss person." She choked out the words, crying with each breath. His pain for her grew as he stared into her crying eyes. 

..........................................................

She couldn't hold her ache in, she kept sobbing through her words. He looked so empty as she said it. Everyone she has ever cared about is either gone or doomed to be so within hours. Loosing him was too painful a prospect for her to comprehend. She wasn't a goodbye kisser, every time she left, she RAN. No matter who the guy was, she never kissed him goodbye, even though she regretted it.

But maybe Killian was supposed to be different...

"But maybe just this once." She reached her hands to his face, feeling his warmth. Pulling him in, she felt more aware of the kiss than ever before.

..........................................................

He continued to choke back tears, knowing how truly goodbye this would be. The kiss did not last long, but he loved every second of her in his arms. As she pulled back he pulled her in for a hug. With tears welling in his eyes, he blinked them back and continued to savor the moment of holding her in his arms.

The curse storm cracked above them. He knew he had to leave. Their time was too short, he needed more, but more never came.

Foreheads touching and emotions shaking, they held each other one last time. He forced out the words "Goodbye" as he reluctantly pulled away.

..........................................................

They pulled away. She saw his furrowed brows and quivering lip as he circled away from her. She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around him, keep him here, but he left. Her heart tugged, but she noticed something else. 

Her lips. They felt...different. And not in a good way. Something was definitely wrong, but she had no time to concern herself with that.


End file.
